Remembering Us
by Blondebunny55
Summary: He had no prospects and a temper that could make even the Dark Lord cower. She was an ambitious dreamer with a tendency of running away from commitment. Could a second chance at their friendship save them from themselves? Drabbles with prompts.
1. Notebook

**A/N: **_So these will be 250 word drabbles (I count condensed words as just one word. Yes, I know I am a cheater.) using prompts my friend gave me. These will be forming a story surrounding Teddy and Victoire. I imagine they are around twenty-three at this point. I don't own Harry Potter. Reviews would be lovely!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Notebook.<strong>

Victoire weaves her way through the twisting, crowded hallways of the _Daily Prophet_ headquarters, balancing a precarious amount of objects in one of her arms while her free hand fishes around in her purse.

"C'mon, you little bugger," she mutters, risking a quick glance down. Her fingers at last find purchase around her wand and she pulls it out with triumph.

At that moment, however, Victoire runs headlong into someone. Two of the over-stuffed notebooks she'd been holding tumble out of her grip and burst open, spewing papers every which way as they hit the ground.

She flicks her wand and the papers stack themselves neatly before floating back into her arms. "I'm so sorry -"

She stops. The concerned eyes staring back at her are familiar, although the color is different than she remembers.

"Teddy… Teddy Lupin?"

He rumples his hair and nods. "Victoire Weasley. It's been a long time, eh?"

Victoire takes in his scruffy mouse-brown hair, the stubble lining his jaw. She hasn't seen him since Hogwarts and _Merlin _how he's changed (it could just be the fact he's a metamorphmagus, though.)

"Look, I'm late and I have to turn my article in to my boss, but how about we catch up over some drinks later, down at the pub across the street? Around nine, if you aren't busy, that is?"

Teddy agrees and Victoire hurries off to her boss' office, wondering at her luck to have literally run into her old friend after all these years.


	2. Sentimental

**A/N: **_I have newfound respect for anyone who writes drabbles with a word limit. It's a challenge to get everything I want to say in. But it's a challenge I enjoy, at least. (: __Thank you for the review and to those who favorited/alerted this. It's greatly appreciated!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Sentimental <strong>

Teddy has to admit; Victoire looks good as she sidles into the seat across from him. Her corn silk hair is tied back at the nape of her neck, a quill peeking out from behind her ear. Wound around her neck is her old Ravenclaw scarf. She's done well for herself, he can tell.

When the waiter comes by, they both order Firewhiskeys. Victoire takes hers gratefully when it comes, downing half of it in the first drink. After seeing his surprise, she quickly explains she's just stressed, juggling work and helping her younger sister, Dominique, plan her wedding.

Teddy learns Victoire is living with her current boyfriend, although she uses the title boyfriend in "the loosest form of the word." This makes Teddy smirk; same old Victoire, afraid of commitment.

The drinks keep coming and soon Teddy finds himself talking about how he can't hold down a job on account of his temper. He was at the _Daily Prophet _headquarters earlier that day for an interview but didn't get the job. Victoire touches his hand with sympathy. Teddy notices her hands are ink-stained. For some reason, this makes him nostalgic.

The two keep talking into the night about old times when they were close until the empty glasses on the table outnumber coherent sentences. Teddy apparates them both back to his flat, knowing she's in no fit state to be off on her own.

"You know, Teddy, I've missed you." Victoire slurs before passing out sprawled across his couch.


	3. Water

**A/N: **_Second update today. I'm on a roll! Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts everyone!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Water<strong>

Teddy wakes up to a face-full of pillows. There's a rushing in his head and the sunlight trickling in from the window is far too bright to be acceptable. He stumbles over to the curtains and yanks them closed.

"Vic?" Teddy croaks. "Victoire?"

The empty flat replies with silence. Victoire's blue and orange scarf, shoved down into the space between the couch and the arm rest, is the only indication she had ever been there. Typical Victoire, running off without a goodbye. She'd done that after Hogwarts. Her eyes too filled with hungry ambition to have seen Teddy waiting for her to realize she'd always been something more than a friend. But that had been five years ago and Teddy had long since moved on.

Teddy frees the scarf from the couch's grip and resolves to owl Victoire later telling her he has it. He can smell perfume still clinging to it; a mixture of roses and fresh parchment.

There's a full glass of water next to a note resting on the kitchen table. Unsure of where it had come from, Teddy walks over to it. He forces his eyes to focus on the delicate cursive that he recognizes as Victoire's.

'_Thanks for the great night, Teddy. We should do it again sometime. Oh, and drink up - it'll help with the hangover.' _

Teddy's lips pull up into a grin. He knows no matter how many times Victoire runs away, she'll always find a way to make him forgive her.


	4. Flight

**Prompt: Flight**

"Had a bad night?"

Victoire groggily looks up from massaging her temples into the overly-chipper face of her 'boyfriend,' Graham.

"No. The night was the good part. It was the waking up that sucked." She lets her head fall gently onto the tabletop.

Graham snickers. "I'm guessing you won't want any eggs then?" Victoire shoots him a dark look that makes him laugh even harder. "Were you out with Dom?"

"No. Just an old friend from Hogwarts. That reminds me, we need to go get you some new dress robes for Dom's wedding. The big day is just a week away now."

Graham busies himself with cooking breakfast. For a moment the only sound is the sizzling of the eggs in the skillet. "Oh, er - about that…. I actually made some plans with the guys to go bowtruckle hunting about the same time as Dom's wedding. It's the only time we can go and you know we do it every year."

"But I told you about the wedding ages ago. And I need to bring a date." Victoire has the urge to throw something at Graham's wild tangle of honey blonde curls. Anything to get rid of the insincere remorse in his murky green eyes.

"It must have slipped my mind. Honest mistake, really. I will make it up to you later, I promise."

The smell of the eggs suddenly makes Victoire feel nauseous. She begins to think two flight risks under one roof isn't such a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For this one, the prompt was slightly vague. I used it in the sense that both Vic and Graham are both flighty people. Reviews would be wonderful!


End file.
